DeDeDe's Raw Deal
DeDeDe's Raw Deal '''(known as '''Turn! Revolving Sushi in Japan) is the 73th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It aired on September 25, 2004. Short Summary King DeDeDe's next plan is to create a sushi bar and teams up with Chef Kawasaki. However, when his plan to make money off the sushi bar fails, King DeDeDe decides to use it to take down Kirby instead! Long Summary King DeDeDe and Escargoon storm through DeDeDe's castle and DeDeDe is angry about another monster failing to defeat Kirby. King DeDeDe talks with the N.M.E. Saleman about getting his money back but notices the salesman eating sushi. The N.M.E. Salesman says he was eating at a local sushi bar and King DeDeDe demands to order one. At Chef Kawaski's Restaurant, King DeDeDe and Escargoon are seen eating quickly despite the bad food. Chef Kawasaki is pleased to see "his highness" eating and hopes to get more money to help his restaurant more. However, King DeDeDe has a better idea but Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby arrive with the two cappis saying King DeDeDe shouldn't be trusted. King DeDeDe promises to bring Chef Kawaksai's restaurant to life. The next day, a news report from Channel DDD with Escargoon hosting talking about the new sushi bar. A long line can be seen at Chef Kawasaki's Restaurant can been seen and Escargoon walks in. It is shown that Chef Kawasaki is managing the new sushi bar and King DeDeDe brings out a sushi bot. However, Chef Kawasaki then speaks up saying how sushi has a long history and anyone using a bot to cook them is just selling out for profit. Tiff and Tuff are impressed at Kawasaki's words but soon fall backwards after the chef wipes his hands off and reactivates the sushi bar. The cappis happily eat the sushi with Kirby enjoying the dishes as well. Everyone eventually struggles with getting sushi at one point but soon, everyone in town wants to try the sushi. The citizens eventually finish eating a lot of sushi and are forced to pay a large amount of money at the end. Later that night, King DeDeDe and Escargoon count up their profits and only pays Chef Kawasaki three pennies. Kawasaki is disappoinated by this but King DeDeDe says he'll recieve a small raise until he has payed off the sushi bar (which he says that will take 10 or 20 years). Kawasaki is determined to make the sushi bar his and Tiff and Tuff worry for him (with Kirby excited that Kawasaki will be selling even more sushi). The next day, the line is suddenly short and King DeDeDe and Escargoon walk up to Chef Kawasaki wanting answers. Kawasaki says that the people aren't ordering much and Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby arrive with them (except for Kirby of course) Tuff saying the sushi was too much money. King DeDeDe is angry that he will not be making his money back but is determine to force people to eat sushi. King DeDeDe activates the sushi bar more to make a large conveyor belt extend through all of the houses in Cappy Town and to Kirby's House. King DeDeDe then informs everyone on television that they will eat nothing but sushi or get thrown into the dungeon. However, the people don't want to the sushi and the sushi eventually becomes rotten but Kirby ends up eating them (much to Takori's disgust). Eventually, King DeDeDe and Escargoon talk silently saying how DeDeDe had Kawasaki sent a special potato sushi that will give Kirby nonstop hiccups not allowing Kirby to suck up any monsters. Tiff and Tuff overhear this and rush over to Kirby's house. Unfortunately, they didn't make it in time and Kirby already has eaten the potato sushi and starts hiccuping rapidly. Another weird looking sushi appears and it transforms into a large, squid-like monster. King DeDeDe and Escargoon arrive to see the monster beat down Kirby and the Sushi Monster thrashes Kirby due to him not being able to inhale. Tiff and Tuff then try to think of a way to get rid of Kirby's hiccups and conclude to scare them away. Tiff then tells Kirby if he doesn't get rid of the hiccups, he will never be able to eat again. Horrified by this, Kirby bounces upwards and his hiccups are gone. Now, Kirby inhales the Sushi Monster's electric blast and becomes Spark Kirby and Meta Knight appears. Spark Kirby then easily destroys the Sushi Monster with his electric blasts much to the disappointment of King DeDeDe and Escargoon. Chef Kawasaki then appears with a new idea for sushi but DeDeDe is sad to be broke and cries. Kirby then happily eats his squid sushi. Major Events *Kirby transforms into Spark Kirby for the first time. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes